


writing graffiti on your body

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy thinks his little sister might be bi. Clarke thinks Bellamy might be trying to set her up, but then she sees his sister, and she has trouble objecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	writing graffiti on your body

“So, you should talk to my sister,” Bellamy tells Clarke.

“About what?” She has vague memories of Bellamy’s baby sister from before she went to college. Octavia is closer to Clarke’s age than Bellamy is, only two years younger than she is instead of four years older, but she and Bellamy have worked together at the coffee shop since she was a junior in high school, while she and Octavia have never had any reason to hang out. They’ve met a few times, and she remembers a feisty, pretty girl who liked to tell Bellamy he was an idiot. So, really, they probably  _should_  be friends.

“She came back from her freshman year of college with a sexuality crisis,” he says, shrugging one shoulder. “You’re my go-to contact for girls who are cool with their bisexuality.”

“Thanks, that’s one of my goals in life. What’s her crisis?”

“I don’t know, I’m her brother/legal guardian. You think she wants to talk to me about why she thinks she’s bi? I barely figured out that was her issue in the first place.”

“So what exactly are you envisioning here? I track your sister down and try to be her bisexual fairy godmother?  _Hi, I’m Clarke, you probably don’t remember me, but your brother thinks you’re having a crisis and I’m here to help_? I feel like you didn’t think this through.”

“Oh, yeah, I definitely didn’t. I was hoping you’d done this before and had a system or something. You seem like the nurturing type.”

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to flatter me into doing this because you don’t want to or genuinely believe I’m some sort of sexuality guru.”

“A little of column A, a little of column B. Anyway, there’s a house party at Echo’s this weekend, O’s insisting she’s old enough to come, so you can come to and get to know her.”

Clarke pauses as she cleans off the espresso machine. “Are you trying to set me up with your possibly straight sister?”

“That’s column C,” he says, without any trace of shame. “So, you want to come?”

She has to smile. “I guess I could clear my schedule.”

*

Bellamy’s girlfriend Echo lives in a weird house in a sketchy neighborhood with like five other people, and Clarke is always a little amazed that Bellamy doesn’t fret himself to death about it. He’s one of those guys who tends to worry over people, and she has trouble believing he resists the urge to leave around listings for less shitty housing every time he sees her.

Case in point: he insists that she come to his place first, so she can go over with him and Octavia, so she won’t get mugged and/or killed.

“How often do you guys argue about her living situation?” Clarke teases.

“Exactly once,” he says. “Hurry up, O!” He grins at Clarke. “I asked about it, she told me she’s a grown woman who can take care of herself and if I don’t respect that, she’ll dump me. So, yeah. If I bring it up, she dumps me, so I don’t bring it up. And eventually I can ask her to move in here for legitimate, relationship reasons.”

“As long as you’ve got a plan.”

“As always, I have everything figured out. Seriously, Octavia! We’re going to leave without you!”

“No, you’re not!” Octavia yells back. “You’re an overprotective weirdo, you would never leave me to get over there alone.”

The girl who comes down the stairs doesn’t really look like Clarke remembers, from her scattered recollections of Bellamy’s sister. Mostly, she doesn’t look like a  _kid._ She looks like a cool, attractive girl, the kind she’d run into at a party and try to take home. She’s got long, dark hair, loose down her back, a pair of clunky black hipster glasses, three rings in each ear and one in her nose, and she’s wearing a t-shirt and worn jeans like she’s getting paid to do it.

Of course Bellamy’s sister is hot. Bellamy’s family has phenomenal genes. How would she  _not_  be hot?

“Hey, Clarke! It’s been a while,” says Octavia, with a big grin.

“Yeah, good to see you. You’re just finished with freshman year, right? I’m remembering how old you are correctly?”

“Yup! I’m actually pretty close to you, Ithaca College. You’re at Cornell, right?”

“I am.” She glances at Bellamy. “Your brother didn’t mention that.”

“Slipped my mind,” he says, not making eye contact with either of them. He is ridiculous.

“So, how are you dealing with small-town life?” Clarke asks, ignoring him too, and that topic carries them through to the party. It’s big and crowded and kind of terrible, like every party she has ever been to at Echo’s house, but Bellamy’s friends already have a room staked out for their own private use, so at least there’s that. Bellamy lifts Echo out of the chair she’s in and steals it, putting her in his lap, so Clarke and Octavia basically have no choice but to sit together, each taking half of the remaining open spot on the couch.

“I think my brother wants us to be friends,” Octavia says, in a stage whisper.

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees. “I’m getting that impression.”

*

And they do become friends after that, pretty naturally. Clarke’s summer friend group is weird now; most of the people she knew in high school either aren’t around or weren’t really close enough friends that she wants to hang out with them, so Bellamy honestly remains one of her most reliable sources of human interaction, and he’s--well, she likes Bellamy, he’s awesome, but he’s been an actual adult with actual adult responsibilities for as long as she’s known him, and it can be hard to relate to him, sometimes. His friends tend to be the same way, older, with full-time jobs, and from a socioeconomic background that didn’t assume or achieve college.

Bellamy spent most of his young adulthood making sure Octavia  _could_  have that kind of life, and she’s in basically the same place Clarke is. She’s got a summer job teaching martial arts, which is awesome, and finishes around the same time Clarke does, so they’ll hang out, watch Netflix, talk about college and majors and just--chill.

Clarke hasn’t figured out how to ask about the bisexuality thing. If Octavia is actually having a sexuality crisis, she hasn’t felt the need to mention it to Clarke, and since she also hasn’t actually mentioned it to Bellamy, there is no real reason for Clarke to bring it up. She’s never had this conversation, really. It feels weird to just spontaneously say, “Your brother thinks you might be into girls, want to talk about it?” Or, honestly, more likely, “Want to make out? And date me? In whichever order you’re into.”

But she has trouble getting a read on Octavia, who’s flirty and easy with everyone, bright and casual enough to make her second guess every small sign she thinks might be an indication of interest.

They’ve been hanging out for a month when Octavia finally brings it up herself, less direct than Clarke would have expected. Apparently she is shy about some things.

“Are any of these good?”

Clarke glances up from her phone to see Octavia scrolling through the LGBT recommendations on her Netflix account. “Depends on what you’re looking for, I guess.”

She worries her lip. “I don’t know. There aren’t a lot of good movies about, like--girls. You know? All tragic lesbians all the time. I’d like something more--coming of age rom-com.”

“Yeah, there aren’t a lot of those.” She puts her phone down and then says, “Does this, um--your brother said he thought you might be bi?”

Octavia slants her a look. “Is that why you’re hanging out with me? Because he told you I needed guidance?”

“That’s why he invited me to that party. But you seem like you’re doing fine on your own.”

“I think I like girls, I just--I don’t know. I wanted to just go to a gay bar but I didn’t have anyone to go with and I’m underage and it’s just, like--” She huffs. “I feel like I shouldn’t need practical experience to know I like girls, like, they’re hot! But--”

“No, I know,” says Clarke. “I get it.”

“How did you make up your mind? Like, for sure?”

“Honestly? I asked my friend in high school I thought was kind of gay if she’d help me learn how to kiss. It really wasn’t smooth, she saw right through me, but--it worked, so I guess I can’t complain.”

Octavia laughs. “How old were you? I’m trying to picture this, it’s hilarious.”

“Fifteen. She was sixteen. I made up a date I was going on with a guy who went to another school and everything.”

“At least you didn’t say he was in Canada.” She worries her lip. “And that was enough? Like--making out and you were sure?”

“It went a lot farther than making out. We dated for a few months.” She runs her hand through her hair. “Look, honestly, I’m not really into--you think you like girls? Great. You’re bi. Sexuality gatekeeping is gross.”

“I never really met a girl who--it was all pretty abstract, I guess? Like, there are celebrities I think are hot, but I didn’t know any actual girls I’d be interested in dating.”

There’s a way Octavia is fidgeting, a nervousness to her posture, and a deliberateness to her tenses that has Clarke’s heart racing. “You didn’t?” she asks. 

“At school.”

“I’m not hanging out with you because your brother asked me to,” Clarke says, careful. “But--I have really been hoping he was right. About you being bi.”

Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, and she shifts closer to Clarke on the couch, not close enough to touch, but almost.

“I was going to see if any of the lesbian movies were, like--explicit,” Octavia says. “And then maybe you’d get turned on and want to fool around.” She flashed a grin. “Almost as smooth as asking you to teach me how to kiss. But I already know that.”

Clarke grins. “Yeah? Because I could still use some pointers.”

There’s a second of hesitation, but then Octavia does lean in, pressing her mouth to Clarke’s, softer than she expected, shyer. It’s easy to forget she’s only nineteen, less experienced than Clarke, and so Clarke takes it slow, sliding her hand into Octavia’s long hair, a gentle caress, keeping the kiss light and soft until Octavia lets out a small noise, this breathy little moan, and lets her own hand grip Clarke’s arm.

She licks into Octavia’s mouth carefully, trying not to let herself get too carried away. She hasn’t dated anyone in a few months, not since the beginning of spring semester, and while she’s had a few casual flings, this feels like the start of something, and it makes her feel so fucking  _eager_.

Octavia responds instantly, surprising Clarke as she presses back, taking control of the kiss. Her tongue is hot and demanding, and her hands start to roam, like the dam has broken and now Octavia wants to do everything at once.

Clarke laughs, soft, and presses a gentle kiss against the corner of her mouth. “Hey, there’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to have plenty of time to do whatever you want to me.”

Octavia’s eyes darken, and she pushes Clarke back onto the couch purposefully. “No rush?” she asks, in a low voice that makes Clarke squirm. “Come on. I’ve been waiting for this all summer, Clarke.”

“Yeah, me too.”

She kisses Clarke’s throat, making her shiver. Her hands push under Clarke’s shirt, sliding up her stomach, raising goosebumps in their wake. “I lied, though. I was sure about the girl thing as soon as I saw you again. Just--wow, I’m  _so_  bi. I got home from that party and got myself off thinking about riding your face.”

Clarke moans, gets her own hands down the back of Octavia’s unfairly tiny skirt to grope her ass. “We can do that.”

She bites Clarke’s shoulder, and then pulls back to tug Clarke’s shirt off. Clarke has maybe been wearing cute bras and coordinated underwear every time she hangs out with Octavia lately, just in case, and the heat in Octavia’s eyes as she looks her up and down definitely makes it all worth it. She shimmies out of her jeans too, for the full lingerie effect. 

“Fuck,” says Octavia. “Fuck, you’re--”

“A lot more naked than you,” Clarke says, tugging off Octavia’s shirt. She pushes her own skirt off, getting rid of the underwear too, and Clarke tugs her up, greedy and eager. Octavia straddles her face, bracing herself on the arm of the couch, and Clarke leans up to drag her tongue over Octavia’s clit.

“Clarke,” she manages, hips jerking, and Clarke grins, sucks gently, and slides two fingers into her without any resistance. She’s  _so_  wet, hot and tight around Clarke’s fingers, so fucking  _eager_.

“Tell me more,” Clarke says, pressing a kiss to her thigh. “About what you want to do to me.”

Octavia shudders as Clarke pushes another finger into her, gasps as she works her clit with her tongue. She’s going to come fast, she’s so ready, but that just means Clarke can get her off again sooner.

“We were at that party and I just wanted to drag you into the bathroom and get you off with my fingers,” Octavia says. “I’m probably shitty at it, but I’ll figure it out.” Her hips speed up, desperate, and Clarke strokes her fingers inside her, all encouragement. “I want to get my mouth on you, everywhere, your breasts, your cunt, I want to make you fucking  _scream_ \--”

She comes hard and hot around Clarke’s fingers, gasping out Clarke’s name. Clarke slows down, but doesn’t stop, and Octavia settles back in against her, not talking anymore, just breathing hard. The second orgasm is slower and longer, drawn out as Octavia pushes into Clarke’s fingers and breathes  _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , over and over, soft like a prayer.

She slides back off Clarke’s face and settles in flush against her, kisses the thick taste of herself out of Clarke’s mouth. Her fingers find Clarke’s clit through the fabric of her underwear, the indirect contact maddening, and Clarke groans in frustration.

“What do you want?” Octavia asks, tugging her lower lip.

“Underwear off, I want to feel you.”

“Get the bra too,” Octavia says, sliding the underwear down, and Clarke unhooks the bra and tosses it aside. She gets Octavia’s too, mostly because she wants to see her breasts, and she can’t help a gentle grope. Octavia slaps her hand, grinning. “Hey, it’s your turn now.”

“My turn doesn’t involve me getting to touch your breasts?” Clarke asks.

“Not right now,” says Octavia, giving her a short, smacking kiss before moving her mouth down so she can lavish her full attention on Clarke’s chest. She presses hot, open kisses against the swell of Clarke’s breasts, everywhere but her nipples, until Clarke is squirming and whining and she finally closes her mouth around one. Her fingers slip against Clarke’s clit, fumbling and inexperienced, driving her crazy. 

Her orgasm catches her by surprise, not as intense as some, but hot and fast, and Octavia looks so fucking pleased with herself, it’s honestly the best thing. Clarke tugs her down to kiss her again, warm and fond, tangling their legs together. 

“I don’t think you need any pointers,” Octavia says, moving her fingers down to flirt with Clarke’s entrance. “But I could use a couple tips on eating girls out.”

Clarke lets her legs fall open. “I might have a couple ideas.”

In the morning she texts Bellamy,  _your sister’s bi_ , with Octavia’s approval. She already stayed the night; there’s no way it’s news to Bellamy.

He texts back,  _Thx for the update. Unsubscribe_.

Octavia props her chin on Clarke’s shoulder and grins. “He just doesn’t want to find out I’m better at fucking girls than he is.”

“Hmm,” says Clarke, tapping her chin. “I don’t know if you’re  _quite_  there yet. You probably need a little more practice.”

Octavia kisses under her jaw and slides her hand up under Clarke’s tank top. “Well, if you insist.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] writing graffiti on your body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003069) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
